Un conte pas si féerique
by Shadowkan Shai
Summary: Quand tout ne se passe pas comme prévu ,ou , craignez mortel la vengeance du sister complex ! LaviLena, Yullen , KomuixReever ENJOY !


**Titre** : Un Conte pas si féerique

**Auteur** : Shadowkan Shai (pour vous servir)

**Disclaimer** : Les persos de D-Gray Man sont à moi , je les ai payés avec des bonbons =) comment ça je mens ?

**Couple** : LaviLena , Yullen , KoRee

**Note 1** : Et ça continue , j'ai l'imagination en folie , ces temps ci , j'ai décidé de m'essayer à un couple que j'aime tout particulièrement , le LaviLena , je crois même que c'est la première fic sur eux ! Que je suis fière =)

**Note 2** : Je dédie cet OS , à toutes les gentilles lectrices, qui prennent un peu de temps pour me laisser leur avis , vous me permettez de m'améliorer encore plus, grâce à vos commentaires ^^ ; Merci _Uzuchi_ , _Sedna-_ , _Chibi-_ , _Cold-_ et toutes les autres revieweuses =)

**Note 3 **: Désolée pour les fautes et amusez vous bien ^^

**Let's Goo !! **

* * *

Non , il ne comprenait pas … Tout était parfait pourtant, ça avait si bien commencer. Cela aurait du être une magnifique soirée , en compagnie de la plus charmante des créatures .

_Tant d'effort pour arriver à ça ?!_

Lavi soupira lourdement , se remémorant les évènements.

Cela faisait un certain temps qu'il s'était déclaré à la jolie Lenalee ( qui n'attendait que ça ) , ils vivaient le parfait conte de fée ; la belle princesse s'était éprise du valeureux prince, les deux exorcistes allaient désormais vivre sous un soleil couchant tout rose , exempté de nuage…

Enfin c'est que pensait naïvement le jeune homme , avant de se confronter à la dure réalité , cette réalité était grande , totalement cinglée , droguée à la caféine, tyran ( ces subordonnés-esclaves peuvent en témoigner) et cette dure réalité portait le nom de Komui Lee. Tout le monde savait qu'il était atteint d'un sister-complex égalant sa folie , si ce n'est plus.

En temps normal , ce taré était assez dangereux , lui et ses inventions débiles, mortelles , géniaux ( rayé la mention inutile ) ; mais ajouter sa sœur chéri dans l'équation , Komui vire totalement psychopathe.

Mais Lavi avait prévu son coup , pour offrir la plus magique des soirées à sa petite fée , il avait acquis des alliés de taille :

Krory emballé par l'idée , préparerait la salle ( une salle spéciale , à l'abri des caméras de l'intendant ).

Miranda , s'occuperait du service , en essayant de rien casser ou renverser .

Tandis qu'Allen et Kanda feraient diversion , afin de maintenir le chinois occupé ; enfin Allen brouillerait les pistes , aidé d'un Kanda récalcitrant…

L'exorciste au maillet ricana , oui , son plan était _sans faille_. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à se préparer et aller chercher sa princesse , une charmante soirée les attendait.

*** Plus Tard ***

- Putain ! c'est trop chiant !

- Yuu calme toi s'il te plait

- Quand j'aurais mis la main sur ce crétin , je vais le trucider !

- On a pas le choix , il faut le faire. Je pense que Lavi est capable d'afficher cette photo de nous , dans chaque pièces de la congrégation si nous ne l'aidons pas.

- Tchh !

- Allez ne fais pas la tête, les gars de la section scientifiques ont été assez sympa de nous avoir construit ce droïde-Lenalee sans nous poser de questions , en plus , il est très ressemblant

- Mhh , toute cette histoire va mal finir

*** Encore un peu plus tard ***

- Lavi , où allons nous ?

- Tu verras mon ange , encore un peu de patience…

- Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas que je prévienne mon frère ? il ne risque pas de s'inquiéter de mon absence ?

- Pas de soucis , Allen et Yuu-chan lui passeront le message.

*** Chez l'intendant ***

- Lenalee !! s'insurgea le chinois , les chutes du Niagara ouvertes. MA LENALEE !!!

- Komui que vous arrive t-il , _encore_ demanda l'australien , exaspéré par l'attitude enfantine de l'homme.

- Lenalee n'est pas venu m'apporter mon café du crépuscule ! couina le jeune homme , je l'ai cherchée partout en vain !

Bien tous ce déroulé dans les plans , le phase B pouvait s'enclencher.

-Ah justement , Lenalee m'a dit qu'elle partait en ville avec Miranda , mentit Reever , enrôlé de force dans la magouille

( Le roux avait des arguments de poids , comme une photo de Komui sortant de la douche avec une micro serviette saillant ses hanches fines , la chevelure gorgée d'eau qui s'écoulait librement le long de son torse imberbe , glissant entre ses abdos jusqu'au … hem ; que le jeune scientifique dissimulait sous son matelas , _Lavi était parfois diabolique_ …)

- Lenalee méchante !! pleura encore plus le savant avant qu'un visage grave ne vienne remplacé sa moue enfantine , elles sont parties il y a un certain temps déjà ,reprit-il , une lueur d'inquiétude dans son regard sombre.

- Elles ne vont pas tarder à rentrer , le rassura le blond , se maudissant d'alarmer inutilement l'amour de sa vie.

- Oui, mais… je sais ! Je vais aller les chercher ! Lenalee pourra me faire mon café du dîner ! s'écria le chercheur , sourire débile remit en place.

Joignant le geste à la parole , il prit ses chaussons à son cou et détalla plus vite qu'un lapin.

Reever esquissa un sourire , il ne changera jamais , mais c'est avec ce caractère exubérant , sa folie ou son génie , qu'il s'était épris de lui. Ses yeux glissèrent vers le bureau encombré de liasse de papier . _Il s'était encore défilé._

- GRAND INTENDANT REVENEZ IMMEDIATEMENT TRAVAILLER !!!!

*** En Ville ***

- Tchh , c'est quand qu'il se pointe ?

- Lenalee !! où es tu ? TON GRAND FRERE CHERI EST LA !

- Le voilà allons-y Kanda

Le jeune Walker enclencha le robot qui alla se placer sur la route de l'intendant.

- AH LENALEE TE VOILA !! s'écria Komui ravi

- Onii-chan , joue avec moi minauda le droide avant de s'enfuir

- Onii-chan , elle m'a appelé Onii-chan pleura de joie le chinois , attends moi Lenalee-chan ! Onii-chan arrive !!

Une course poursuite débuta donc entre les deux protagonistes.

- Ca va l'occuper pendant un temps.

- …

- quoi ?

- …

- Me regarde pas comme ça

- Kanda , s'il te plait

- Bon d'accord allons y !

Les deux amants se dirigèrent vers une crêpière ; ils avaient menés leurs mission à bien , cela méritait bien de bonnes crêpes.

*** Dans La Salle ***

- Lena-chan qu'y a-t-il ? as quoi pense tu ?

- Oh de tout et de rien , cette salle est vraiment belle

Krory avait fait un superbe travail , la salle était devenu une salle de bal , des tableaux rares habillés les murs , un lustre en cristal était accroché au plafond et brillait de mille feux, les couverts étaient fait dans la plus fine des porcelaines et des dizaines de bougies étaient allumées , conférant un climat romantique et intime.

Lavi glissa son œil émeraude vers la jeune femme en face de lui. Miranda l'avait vêtu d'une robe mauve pâle légère à fine bretelle , le début de sa voluptueuse poitrine et sa silhouette fine était parfaitement visible , elle portait un maquillage léger mettant en valeur la profondeur de ses iris et dans sa courte chevelure s'entrelacer un petit diadème en argent ainsi qu'une rose blanche , à ses pieds se trouvait de petites pantoufles de verre. Lenalee s'était transformé en princesse, sa princesse ; et il était hors de question qu'elle parte sur les douze coups de minuit.

Le jeune bookman se leva et tendu élégamment sa main vers elle , invitation muette à danser.

Les joues de la chinoise se tintèrent de rose , elle accepta timidement la main tendu , doucement l'exorciste plaqua sa main gauche sur la taille gracile , tandis que la jeune femme posait sa main sur l'épaule musclée du roux , et emprisonna l'autre main dans la sienne , emmêlant tendrement leurs doigts.

Avec un discret signe de tête à Krory , une douce musique résonna , le couple se mit à valser , d'un pas léger et aérien , tourbillonnant dans leurs rêve. La nuit les appartenait.

*** Retour en Ville ***

- Ah c'était trop bon !!! s'exclama le blandinet

- Franchement , tu t'es enfilé 38 crêpes , t'as un trou noir à la place du bide ou quoi ?

- Héhé , dis tu paies pour moi ? demanda innocemment le maudit

- Hors de question , la réponse fusa immédiatement

- S'il te plait mon Kanda , minauda le blandin

- Pas question !

- T'es méchant , bouda t-il gonflant un peu ses joues

- Mais oui , mais oui ricana le japonais avant de se stopper , ses sens subitement aux aguets. Kanda avait pour habitude de ne jamais baisser sa garde même pour un court instant.

Il sentait comme des ondes , des vibrations presque imperceptible , une sorte d'aura , machiavélique ? destructrice ?

- Yuu ? s'inquiéta Allen face au silence de son kendoka.

- Y'a un truc mauvais dans le coin , lui répondit simplement l'aîné .

Après avoir payé la consommation du symbiotique , les deux exorcistes quittèrent le glacier , à la recherche du « truc mauvais » ; les garçons tournèrent au coin de la rue et se stoppèrent aussitôt.

Devant eux , se tenait le Grand Intendant , entouré d'une aura en forme de Komui géant, son regard ardent criait vengeance , entre ses bras reposait la tête décapitée du robot , un œil manquait et la pauvre chose scandait un « onii-chan » plaintive de sa voix métallique. Komui fit un pas vers eux , l'aura grandissait dangereusement , Allen , blanc comme un linge , s'agrippa vivement à son homme. _Ils allaient y passer_.

*** A la section scientifique ***

- Tiens c'est étrange remarqua Johny Gill

- Qu'y a-t-il ? s'enquit le chef de la section

- Ce matin , Allen est venu , ma demandant de construire un robot à l'image de Lenalee, j'y avais placé un émetteur pour le localiser et…

- Et ?

- Et sur l'écran , son emplacement à disparu

- Ce qui veut dire que….Lavi va avoir de gros problèmes, il faut que je le prévienne !

Reever quitta son plan de travail , il ne fit que deux pas lorsqu'il fut projeté par une violente secousse face contre terre ; _il était trop tard_.

*** Retour à la salle de bal ***

- Que ce passe t-il ? demanda lenalee toujours dans les bras de son prince

- Ce n'est rien , ça doit encore être une autre invention stupide des scientifiques.

Un hurlement retenti : KOMULIN 58 ALPHA , RETROUVONS LENALEE !!!

- A moins que ce soit un nouveau Komulin … ajouta l'héritier des bookman

- Nii-san ?

- Lenalee , je dois y aller

- Comment ça , tout de suite ?

- Je viens de me rappeler que le vieux Panda m'a laissé plusieurs livre à potasser pour demain…

- Mais…

- J'ai passé une merveilleuse soirée , comme un conte de fée , ma princesse.

Tendrement , Lavi posa ses lèvres sur celle de sa bien aimé , cette dernière passa ses bras autour de son cou , collant leurs corps , une des mains du bookman junior glissa lentement le long du dos pour se poser sur la hanche de

- LENALEEEE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Les deux amants s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre , Komui fumait de rage, de haine, d'envie de trucider un pov' gars sans histoire …

Comment ce paysan de rouquin mal coiffé avait pu toucher sa délicate , sa frêle , sa naive , son innocente fleur des champs , il allait le payer , est ça , très cher , parole de Komui Lee.

Ah là là , soupira notre courageux roméo , je l'ai échappé de peu murmura t-il à lui-même.

Il avait passé les 48 heures , caché dans diverses poubelles de la section scientifique, le temps que l'intendant ne se calme un peu ; mais il était sur que le chinois ne le retrouverait pas pendant un bon moment, personne , Lavi était le roi du cache-cache , même le vieux pépé n'arrivait pas à mettre la main sur lui.

Soudain , on ouvrit la benne , il leva les yeux pour voir Komui Lee , le premier 'homme qu'il l'a retrouvé au bout de moins de trois jours.

_Lavii _, murmura le chinois d'une voix rauque , un sourire sinistre sur les lèvres , lui promettant mille souffrance….

* * *

**Nii-chan** : grand frère

* * *

**Omake : **

Le couple Yullen , Reever , Krory , bandés telles des momies , étendus sur leur lit d'hôpital.

**Shadyy **, se pointant : hello , la compagnie !

**Les momies** : DEGAGE ! TOUT EST DE TA FAUTE !

**Shadyy** , outrée : oh mais qui vous a fait ça ?

**Reever** : Komui ! quand il a découvert que nous étions dans la combine de Lavi , Miranda a été graciée

**Shadyy** , écrivant un gros « Yuu est un pervers fou d'Allen » sur le bandage de Kanda (elle en profite vu que ce dernier ne pouvait bouger) : ah tiens il est où Lavi ? pas avec vous ?

**Krory **: il est encore dans la salle de torture avec Komui

**Shadyy** , écrivant maintenant « je suis l'Uke de Yuu , personne ne me touche à part lui ! » sur Allen : ah comme c'est triste toutes mes condoléances.

**Lenalee** ,entre soudainement : Shadyy-Kun ! tu dois empêcher mon frère de torturer encore plus mon Lavi !

**Shadyy** , occupée à peinturlurer Krory de moustache italienne : pourquoi ferais –je ça ?

**Lenalee **, un jolie sourire sur la bouche : si tu ne le fais pas je t'écrase avec mes bottes ^^

**Shadyy** : Oo , hum si tu insistes.

**Shadyy** , prend son peu de courage à deux mains , et pénètre dans l'antre du psychopathe : eh **Komui** ! laisse Lavi tranquille ! c'est moi qui est écris ça !

**Komui** , sourire dément : toi aussi tu étais dans le coup ?

**Shadyy** : humm gloup Oo

**Komui** , prenant une scie : approche mon enfant …

**Shadyy** : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!


End file.
